


It Will Never Be The Same

by Smolishaya



Category: Ejen Ali (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Days, Broken Friendship, Crying, Heartbreak, Light Angst, Other, Post-Legacy (Ejen Ali)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolishaya/pseuds/Smolishaya
Summary: In the Ejen Ali discord server, my fellow agent friends and I talked about this particular headcanon where Viktor is done with Ali and always felt betrayed when Ali always disappear without a notice, keeps on ditching his best friend, etc. This short writing was made exactly in the server but proofread once and edited some details a bit.TLDR; A Bad day happened to Ali, but he loses someome important.





	It Will Never Be The Same

It is dusk, the air is starting to get cold. Ali looks up from his ceiling while laying on his bed. He doesn't feel right today, awful even. Things didn't really go well for today. He feels his heart aching as he reminisced about what happened.

To start the day, his alarm clock reseted and didn't wake him up. When he did, he was rushing everywhere like a mad man. He went to school one hour late, and tripped on the mud, staining his clothes. Forgot to do his homework and forgot it at home. Of course, for that, Puan Munah has to punish Ali. The only lucky part is that he had spare clothes to change after the disaster.

That's not the worst part of the day though.

Viktor started to avoid Ali. From talking, eye contact or any greetings at all. He was confused why his best friend look at someone else and play games rather than interacting with him. Ali keeps on wondering why, and he is a little sad about it at first.

Alicia was colder than usual, he wasn't even sure why. Just when he was just going to ask about Viktor, she turned away with a scoff and went on with her business. She didn't even said anything to him all day, not like he was bothered anyway.

That was a lie.

He felt heavy at the time, he wasn't even sure why. During recess, he also tried to talk to Viktor. He did, but everytime he approaches him, Viktor would walk the other way. Ali was worried at this because Viktor never behaved this way before. Even after recess, Viktor behaved weirdly. He was still avoiding Ali like he was a repellent.

\-----------------

It it now time to go home,everyone has left the classroom except Viktor that was still packing up. Ali gathered his strength to confront his best friend about this, he doesn't like this at all. He hates it. He went to Viktor and grabbed his shoulder,

"We need to talk." Ali said, exasperatingly.

There was an awkward silence before Viktor sighed in annoyance. He pushed Ali's hands off in a rough manner as well,

"I rather not do this today."

Ali's heart grew cold. "And why not?" he voiced out, strained. "What's with you nowadays? You're never around anymore! It's like I'm not part of your life.. you can't just cut me off like that.." his tone sets into one of heartbreak and desperation, eyes shone of pleading hurt.

Viktor pauses his movements, an icy cold glare shooting its way to Ali, "I'm never around anymore? Say that to yourself!" he bursts out, showing the side Ali has yet to see, "I can't be friends with someone who bails out on me all the time. Its not worth it."

Ali didnt say anthing, he stepped back as he felt small from Viktor's scolding. He tried to talked back but he just stood there with his mouth gaping and closing like a fish. Viktor continued while wearing his bag and heading to the door.

"Its done, we're not friends anymore. I have better friends than you, anyway." Viktor said while not even looking back as he walks out.

Ali stood there, in shock. His hand reached out to where Viktor left. He was still processing what just occured between him and his....former friend. He couldn't believe what just happened.

Few minutes later he can feel his whole body went limp. He can feel his head start questioning what just happened as his head raced with so many conflict. 

'Did he really mean it?' his thought consuming him from one after another,

'Is this it?' and another,

'It couldn't be.." and another.

He went home immediately.

\------------

Back to now, laying on his bed.

He lost his best friend, didn't he? His only childhood friend. There's no one else anymore. All those memories, all those bonding. Forever lost. That yelling, the look he gave to Ali, the fact he doesn't even want to see him anymore..everything. Its embedded in his mind, to the point it reaches his heart.

Ali winced while he lays on his side, breathing irregularly. Seconds later he can feel his tears spilling out of his eyes, uncontrollably. His body went rigid, frozen cold. He curled up and gripping his hair in attempt to stop the tears from flowing.

Sooner after that, he just gave up on trying.He scrunch up his face and dived into the pillow as he pours his cries and tears. He is sobbing incoherently as he grips the pillow in a strong grip. The pain he is feeling is too much to the point he couldn't even breathe well. He cries and cries, his heart couldn't understand or take what occured today.

Its far by the worst event that ever happened to him aside from his mother's death, as well as Zain's. He is tired of everything at this point, he had lost hope.

He lost his best friend.

He lost him.

It will never be the same anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaAAAAA I hope you like this! I HAD HELP FROM MY FRIEND WEEEEE, PARKER THANK YOUUUUU!!! It was made from scratch after all, it was a random burst of writing and I did it. Please leave kudos and comments because I would appreciate it greatly! Other than that, I am thrilled for the upcoming movie that will be released this 28th November! The soundtrack is amazing so far and I cant help but squeal!!
> 
> See you honeysuckles later!


End file.
